


the croaking of my heart

by gagreflex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Catching frogs, Childhood Friends, Frogs, M/M, Rain, a lot of frogs, acceptance of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagreflex/pseuds/gagreflex
Summary: The frogs down by the lake never appealed to Jisung, but they’re all Chenle talks about lately.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	the croaking of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> insp. by 'oh look, it's raining again' by lost son

It’s the weekend, so Jisung is sitting in Chenle’s basement, the two sprawled out across the floor as they race one another on the TV screen. Chenle’s house is always so empty, yet it sounds full as Chenle shouts in joy at his victory, hopping to his feet and jumping around the room. Jisung rolls over onto his side, covering his smile. Saturday evenings are his favorite.

“Want something to eat? Your mom did just make some food,” Chenle brings up, tossing his controller to the side. Jisung nods, realizing just how hungry he is. The two scramble upstairs and into the kitchen, trying to decide on what to eat. Whenever he travels through the forest and to Chenle’s house for the weekends, Jisung’s mother always hands him food to give to Chenle, mentioning how nice it is to eat a meal made by someone else. 

Jisung wonders if Chenle will still live here once they grow up, and if he would let Jisung move in with him. He knows how lonely it gets, and how much Chenle hates it. Jisung hides his hands in his pockets as Chenle finally settles on something, holding the container to the light with a shining smile. Even if at times Chenle likes to proclaim himself as a badass, Jisung will always just find him cute.

As they eat, Chenle talks about everything yet nothing, but Jisung doesn’t mind. He loves listening to Chenle talk, finding his voice alluring, and the happiness on his face when he talks about something that he loves is one of the best things to witness. All of it makes the pounding in Jisung’s chest louder, and he tries to ignore it, not wanting to think about the one thing that could crumble this.

Chenle’s words are disrupted by light rain hitting against the windows, and he starts talking about the frogs. Jisung sinks in his seat, not caring much about the slimy, disgusting creatures, but they do make Chenle’s eyes glimmer and his cheeks turn rosy. 

“They like to come out during this type of rain!” Chenle exclaims as the rain starts getting harsher, slamming against the windows. It has been raining a lot lately, and Jisung hopes it doesn’t flood back at home. There were frogs everywhere in their house after the water had disappeared, and he supposes Chenle would’ve liked to see them.

“Huh?” Jisung sits up straighter, Chenle pushing himself out of his seat and grabbing his raincoat that’s on the floor. “Are we going to the lake?” Chenle slides his bright yellow raincoat on and heads towards the front door, leaving Jisung to chase after him.

He isn’t a fool, so of course he brought along his own raincoat and rain boots. Nobody can go anywhere without them, as well as an umbrella. The rain happens so often, yet it can be unpredictable. Jisung also grabs his umbrella as Chenle opens the door.

“You can see them! Have you ever held one before?” Chenle asks as they leave his house and march down the fill, following the stones that are jutting out from the ground and leading to the lake. Jisung sticks close to his best friend, trying to keep the umbrella over both of them (mostly Chenle). Their hands brush, and he has to swallow harshly to keep his heart from moving.

“Yeah.” Jisung shivers, remembering throwing all of those frogs out of his house. He had to wear gloves after a while. 

“No, I mean have you ever really held one? Not just for a few seconds.” Chenle looks up at him in anticipation, but Jisung only shakes his head, not understanding what Chenle is getting at. They’re only frogs. However, they do get Chenle to become the embodiment of the sun, even in this heavy rainfall.

They reach the lake, and Jisung doesn’t get too close to the water, sticking in the grass. There’s a few frogs hopping along the shore, their croaks louder than the rain. Chenle searches around, and Jisung’s hand follows him. 

“You know we are wearing raincoats,” Chenle points out as he grabs an ice cream pail and turns it upside down, all of the water falling onto his boots. “Do you want to help me?”

“I think I’ll sit here.” Chenle doesn’t try to coerce him, and instead he leaves the grass. Jisung sits down, closing the umbrella and letting the rain hit his hands. It almost hurts. 

It’s entertaining to watch Chenle run back and forth, trying to trick a frog to leap into the pail or just trying to grab one. Whenever one hops towards Jisung, Chenle makes sure to grab it before it can get too close. 

Humming to himself, Jisung brings his knees up to his chest. Even just Chenle’s laugh leaves his skin tingly. Jisung buries his face into his legs, not wanting to admit what he is feeling even to himself.

“Jisung! Are you sure you don’t want to help?” Chenle is holding a frog to his face and staring at it like it is the cutest thing. “They don’t bite. They like the rain as well! Just like you!” Chenle presses the frog against his cheek. “And they’re cute like you too.”

Jisung feels the birds peck at his stomach. “That’s not a diss, right?” Chenle’s shoulders fall and he gives him a blank stare. The frog also stares at him—maybe it stares into him, croaking slowly. Jisung glances behind him, back up at Chenle’s house. The rain doesn’t seem like it’ll stop anytime soon, so he’ll probably see frogs when he gets home. “Okay, I’ll try.”

Jisung stands before Chenle, holding out his hands and bracing himself, wondering if the frog is just going to leap out of his hands and return to its friends. After making sure Jisung is okay, Chenle gently places the frog into his hands. The frog feels slimy, but it doesn’t squirm in Jisung’s hands. He’s tempted to just toss it to the side like he always does, but Chenle is staring at him in amazement. Jisung holds on to the frog. 

It stares up at him, still croaking. Soon, Jisung doesn’t feel any of the mucus, and the frog doesn’t seem that bad. Its fingers curl around his thumb, and something inside of Jisung’s chest bursts. He understands what Chenle was talking about.

“See?” Chenle’s hands are clasped together, and Jisung smiles shakily. He already loves the rain, but maybe he, somehow, loves it a little more now. “So, let’s try to catch some!” Chenle holds up the pail, and the frog suddenly wiggles its way out of Jisung’s hands and leaps towards the lake. 

“I—” Jisung begins, not even knowing where his sentence is going to go. Chenle pauses, both of his arms wrapped around the pail. “I think you’re as cute as a frog as well.”

“Shut up. Now, I know that’s a diss.” Chenle knocks his shoulder against Jisung before running after one of the frogs. Heat flushes up Jisung’s hands and to his ears, and he opens his mouth to try and clear everything up, but Chenle is already distracted. Jisung runs after him, and he ends up holding the pail. Chenle tries to make the frogs leap towards Jisung, and it doesn’t work most of the time.

The rain lets up a few hours later, and the two are sitting on a log, watching the frogs leave the shore and jump into the damp grass. Chenle has his raincoat shrugged off, and he’s running his hand through his hair, which is glimmering with some raindrops. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Chenle teases, his hand dropping to his thigh. Jisung doesn’t answer, but he finally enjoys just how hard his heart is pounding and the way his intestines get tangled up. 

Maybe his feelings aren’t so bad after all, and maybe they won’t ruin everything he has. At least, not when Chenle smiles at him like that.


End file.
